mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Flash Sentry/@comment-9425987-20160607020559
To try to speak for both sides. For Flash Haters- Honestly from what I been hearing from the flash fans and the flash haters, they seem to be equally as bad. From what I am hearing, it seems like his fans have a hard time accepting the majority of the fan base just doesn't like the guy that they always have to put arguments against them all the time on "why he doesn't deserve hate and why you should not hate him". Now as a person, Flash Sentry seems down to earth and an overall chill guy. But as a character for a show, he is just bland and very uninteresting and has very little character. From what I gather, he is nice, plays in a band and love stucked (as I kind of guessed from the shory "A banner day") but that is not character, that is not personality, character and personality needs to be more than just those three pretty minor things to be on a character. Just because he is a nice guy doesn't autmomatically make him a good character. When it comes to character, it doesn't matter if the character is a good or a bad person, it depends how their character effects the story and if their personality really shows rather it is a good or a bad person personality and as I said, Flash is just a bland teen age rock boy, their is nothing really to him than that. If we are speaking why Flash is terrible through a character perspective, then I think they have the right to hate him and find him terrible if they hate him as character. Being some mane 6's love interest is not an excuse for a character to exist. Flash just has no character to stand on his own. I can literally imagine that the EQ movies wouldn't be that different if he was cut out and the love scenes of him and Twilight were cut out too. With the hate that he has gotten I can see why he didn't do much in the 3rd movie and didn't show up at all in seasons 5 and 6, the writers seem to gave up and forget about him and honestly, good ridance to him, I really can care less about him none the less. Now for the people who like him- Honestly, the haters can be annyoing as heck too. I can understand hating him as a character, but with all the death scenes I hear about him, oh my celestia! I know they are just jokes (I hope) but how can someone who is bland and forgettable as a character be made fun of with death scenes? Even I will admit the hate for flash, although I am on that side when it comes to him, can be really crazy and that is an example! Flash doesn't seem like a bad person himself, just a bad and terrible character. So to personally hate him like this as a person because he is bland, is a little insane. Final thought on Flash. Being some mane 6's boyfriend, is not a reason for a character to exist, infact it is pointless cause they don't need to be in a relationship to develope their chracter. It would be nice and I would love it personally, but not if the character has nothing to offer except "Oh, I am Twilight's boyfriend". that is all.